


Sweet Love

by badbitchbeverly



Category: IT (2017), IT (2017) RPF, IT - Stephen King
Genre: Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badbitchbeverly/pseuds/badbitchbeverly
Summary: Beverly and Bill meet for the first time in Derry, Maine, and she soon becomes a member of the Losers Club. Bill and Bev are up for many memories, moments, and adventures together…





	1. The First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happytreasure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happytreasure/gifts).



> Hi! I've been in the IT fandom for awhile now, and although this ship isn't popular, I was hoping people would still like it and find it enjoyable.

The Losers had been together earlier that day, messing around as usual when Bill slinked away, telling them he had to go to the store and promising to return later. Walking down Center Street Hill, Bill spotted a young girl around his age sitting outside of the local drug store, eating what looked to be a pistachio ice cream cone.

She was wearing a sleeveless white lace blouse with light-blue jean shorts that went down to the tops of her knees with the cuffs slightly rolled. Her hair resembled that of a passionate fire, licking curls the color of flames. It shone in the sunlight, her copper-auburn hair seeming almost blonde. Freckles were sprinkled all across her face. They were especially evident across her cheeks and nose bridge. They looked as if they were constellations, dancing to the melody of her soul. Her eyes were as mesmerizing as the rest of her–they were blue, yet so light that they were almost transparent.

Bill could easily tell that when she looked at you, you felt special–you felt vulnerable, too, as if she could look deep inside you with just one glance. Bill felt oddly drawn to her, a strange longing and connection overtaking him that he had never felt before. He began walking towards her subconsciously, right past the store he had originally been planning to go to. His mouth was parted slightly, agape with wonder and admiration.

She was lost deep in thought, paying no mind to the boy in the trance-like state. He stopped as he made it to the pharmacy steps, staring at her. She looked up at him, her piercing blue eyes bringing him back to reality. He stood looking at her as he quickly racked his brain for something to do or say, but couldn’t think of anything intelligent—much less coherent. Bill was utterly and completely dumbfounded.

His nerves took over as he stammered out a panicked “H-hi.”

She smiled at him, no venom in her eyes but rather some form of understanding and compassion. “Hi”.

Her voice was smooth and sweet as cherry wine. It was fluid and just as entrancing as the rest of her. Bill had fell immediately fond of her. He felt a blush creep up onto his face from his neck–barely noticeable, yet searing. At that moment, she laughed. Loud, wild, and as untamed as the rest of her. It was gorgeous and deep, the kind that you could easily get drunk off of. It rung in his ears, blossomed in his heart. 

“What’s your name?”, she inquired.

He spoke then, more confident than before.

“Bill.”

She regarded this information, and Bill saw her lock it away somewhere in her mind.

 “W-whats yours?”, he asked.

She smiled again, wide and friendly.

 “Beverly Marsh,” she replied softly. “My name is Beverly Marsh.”

Bill repeated her name in his head like a mantra, sweet and sticky like honey on his tongue. _Beverly._

He decided then and there that there was no name more fitting for such a beautiful girl.

Finishing her ice cream cone, Beverly popped the last piece into her mouth, wiping her hands on her shorts and pushing herself up off of the steps towards Bill. Holding out her hand for a shake, she said “It’s nice to meet you, Bill.”

He shook her hand, taking in the enveloping warmth of it, how soft her palms were compared to the rough calluses by her fingers. Bill could have sworn that Beverly could not be more amazing, and he felt his breath hitch in his throat when she giggled at his awestruck expression. She let her hand fall to her side, and Bill felt his heart sag at the loss of contact. She began to open her mouth to speak when Bill hastily cut her off. “We-I mean, my friends and I, a-are planning to go to the q-quarry tomorrow. At around o-one, if you want to c-come.” 

“Sure,” Beverly said, giving him another kind smile. “I’ll think about it. See you around.”

And with that, Beverly turned on her heels and walked away, rounding the corner. Bill stood standing there for a bit longer, staring at where she had turned and disappeared out of sight. “ _Wow.._ ” he whispered to himself quietly, and walked back to the store with only _Beverly_ on his mind.


	2. Welcome to the Losers Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly and Bill meet for the first time in Derry, Maine, and she soon becomes a member of the Losers Club. Bill and Bev are up for many memories, moments, and adventures together…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some more fluff for you, along with more action from the rest of the Losers Club in this chapter! Mini Reddie, simply because I love that pairing.

“Aaa, but my good fellow!” Richie boasted. “I do believe that that there is a mighty fine cliff, if I do say so myself! Just jump right on off, mate! Won’t hurtcha’!”

“FUCK OFF, RICH!” Eddie screams, attempting to wrestle himself out of Richie’s head lock. Richie only laughs harder, almost maniacally.

“Well, Eds, if you’re really that scared…let’s go together..” he whispers, craning his head down to sit in the groove between Eddie’s neck and collarbone, hot breath eliciting a sudden shriek from Eddie as he blushes wildly.

Richie quickly kisses Eddie’s cheek and waves at him as he winks cooly before jumping off the cliff, laughing as he falls and hits the water. The rest of the Losers–Bill, Mike, Stan, and Ben–laugh loudly as Eddie yells “Beep beep, Richie!”, who’s head has resurfaced and is laughing along with them.

Exasperated, Eddie sighs incredulously, which only causes more howling laughter to erupt from the group.

“Come on, guys!” Bill says after the laughter has died down. “Let’s join R-Richie!”

The boys began to ready themselves to jump into the water together when a voice rang out behind them, shouting.

“I’ll go!”

They turned around to look at the source, and Bill recognized her immediately.

“Sissies.” Beverly chided playfully. Her hair bounced as she ran and jumped off the cliff, descending into the water.

“What the fuck!” Richie shouted as Beverly hit, splashing him everywhere and creating ripples all around them. The others exchanged confused glances before their eyes settled on Bill’s smiling face, who jumped in after Beverly. Stan, Mike, Ben, and Eddie followed suite behind him.

“Who are you?” they asked after having made it down. She answered them happily.

“Beverly Marsh,” she said. “My name is Beverly Marsh.”

Richie swam closer to her, putting an arm around her shoulder. In the moments it had taken the others to jump in, him and Beverly had gotten acquainted and developed a fancy for one another. It was instantaneous. They knew they would be best friends.

“I like you. You’re a pretty cool guy for a gal, my chickadee." Beverly laughed–an honest, genuine laugh, and poked at Richie, placing her hand over his.

“I like you, too, Trashmouth.”

At this, the rest of the Losers seemed to soften and gain comfort towards Beverly. If Bill liked her, and Richie liked her, she really must be great. Bill glanced towards Beverly, who met his eyes. She smirked and looked back towards Richie, and their eyes locked.

“Water fight!” they screamed in unison.

Bev climbed onto Bill’s shoulders, Richie onto Ben’s. They fought as Mike, Stan, and Eddie egged them on, cheering and clapping wildly. Their laughter carried all throughout the quarry, echoing off the rocks. _We are the Losers Club_ , it said. _The Lucky Seven._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @ bevmarsh-elhop ! Leave comments and let me know how you like my fic.


	3. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly and Bill meet for the first time in Derry, Maine, and she soon becomes a member of the Losers Club. Bill and Bev are up for many memories, moments, and adventures together…

“Bev!” Bill called out.

“What is it, Bill?” She turned around to look at him, a questioning look crossing her face as her eyes connected with his.

It was only the two of them– the others had packed up and left the quarry a few minutes before; Ben being the last to leave, as he hadn’t wanted to part with the beautiful, fiery, red-headed daydream by the name of Beverly Marsh.

Bill had noticed and picked up on Ben’s infatuation the second he had seen the way Ben looked at her, mouth wide as she held her stomach and swatted at Richie’s arms when he put on one of his infamous voices for her.

And, strangely enough, Bill found himself smiling when he had. He didn’t blame Ben. Really, who could?

Beverly was phenomenal, and anyone within a five mile radius of her knew it. She was unlike anyone else, so unique that you simply could not fathom someone capable of such beauty. Yet, here she was, two steps away from Stuttering Bill.

“I-I was won-wondering,” Bill began quietly, kicking a small pebble across the ground in an attempt to release his jitters. “w-would you like to g-go get i-ice cream w-with me?”

Chiding himself mentally, a rose-colored blush blossomed on his face. He knew his stutter became more defined whenever he was nervous, and he was certain she had picked up on it. Beverly chuckled, and Bill’s eyes shot up at the sound of her angelic laughter.

“Sure,” she responded cooly, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. “I would love to.”

He smiled back eagerly, eyes shining.

Together, they walked off to Derry Sundae.

“Have you ever been to Derry Sundae?”

“No, I don’t think so.” Beverly said in-between giggles.

“So this is your first time?” Bill asked.

“Yeah. Usually I get it somewhere else, but I’m glad to be going with you my first time around,” she said, eyes twinkling as she looked up at him.

Bill blushed–she made him do that a lot–and softly smiled at her.

“Me, too.”

Beverly took _her_ time now to look Bill over.

He had dirty blonde hair, and ocean-blue eyes that were mixed with flecks of lime and seaweed green hues.

He also had a smooth nose bridge–no bump, similar to Beverly’s. He had no freckles, only lightly-tanned porcelain skin that made her think it would feel nice to touch.

Bill’s teeth were perfectly white and straight, with thin pink lips. Beverly thought that Bill would look good in an ad or family commercial, as if he had been perfectly sculpted for the role of sweet, disciplined teenage boy.

He was not much taller than her, either, only about roughly an inch or so more.

She found that she liked that–liked being able to look directly into his eyes.

Bill felt her watching him as they made their way to the ice cream shop, but he didn’t mind. He had done the same only yesterday.

Besides, he liked the way she made him feel.

The way she looked at him wasn’t judgmental like most people’s when they studied someone; it was a look that took you in as you are and seeked to understand, a look that was comforting and calming, caring.

Bill thought that everything about Beverly was that way.

Beverly thought that he was beautiful.

Bill held the door open for her once they reached Derry Sundae, the chill of the air conditioning eliciting goosebumps at the sudden shift of temperature. The bell chimed above them, letting the owner know that someone has entered.

The shop owner, Mrs.Johnson, greeted Bill excitedly once she saw him.

“Bill! It’s nice to see you again!”

Truthfully, it was a bit dramatic–he had been there only a few days ago– but it was a very small town, and adults loved Bill.

“Hi, Mrs.Johnson.” Bill replied evenly, a polite smile inching itself onto his face.

“Who is this, Bill?” Mrs.Johnson asked sourly, feigning a sickly-sweet tone.

Beverly’s smile faltered.

She had never been here before–that much was true–and she had never spoken to this woman before, either. But in Derry, everybody knew everybody, and the adults indulged in gossip that revolved mostly around their very own children.

Mrs.Johnson had heard the rumors surrounding the name _Beverly Marsh_ , had heard of the beautiful young teenage daughter of Alvin Marsh.

Beverly had been branded the town slut.

_Slut_

The word plagued Beverly’s existence ever since the girls at Derry Middle began tossing bullshit about her around town simply because she was prettier and all the prepubescent boys drooled over her (it was not reciprocated– she couldn’t hate them all more).

It didn’t matter that she always denied any advances made on her, or that she thought slut-shaming was completely wrong and fueled the repulsive misogynist behavior that put her in compromising positions in the first place, because people only cared about what they heard. They cared about gossip and lies, not truth.

Truth meant nothing to the adults of Derry.

“Beverly”, Bill answered, his voice waking Beverly from her stupor.

He looked at her with shining eyes, admiration and puppy love present in his gaze.

Beverly merely offered him a weak smile but refused to meet his eyes. She quickly walked out of the door, the bell chiming behind her.

Bill immediately became concerned and placed their orders as she took a seat on a bench, waiting for him. He gave a quiet mumble of “Thank you.” and hurriedly walked out of the store towards Beverly, holding both of their ice cream cones in his hands.

“Beverly? What’s wrong?” he prodded gently.

She reached a hand out, taking her ice cream cone and patting the open area next to her on the bench, motioning for him to sit down.

He did.

Now that he did, he took a moment to reflect on the exchange he had witnessed between Beverly and Mrs.Johnson only moments before, and the feeling of thick tension that he had previously been oblivious to while fawning over her. Beverly saw the wheels turning in his head until finally he put two-and-two together, and he let out a small gasp, eyes widening slightly.

Realization struck like a flash of lightning.

She sighed audibly and slid further into the bench, fiddling with her fingers in her lap. She turned her head slightly, looking up at him.

“Is it true?” he asked, disbelief laced in his voice.

“Would it matter if it was?”

Bill pondered this for merely a second before responding, eyes downcast.

“You’re my friend. I just want to know you’re okay.”

Beverly places her hand over Bill’s, who looks up again to meet her eyes at the touch.

“It’s not true,” she whispers, giving his hand a tiny squeeze. “Thanks for asking.”

Intertwining their fingers slowly, cautiously, Beverly finds herself relaxing, releasing the tension she had pent up.

Bill puts a comforting arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer until her side is flush against his, knees touching.

They finish eating their ice cream in comfortable silence.

Bill knew then that Beverly Marsh had never done a thing wrong for her to deserve any of this, and Bill vowed to help her. No one would say anything negative about Beverly ever again–and the rest of the Losers would help make sure of that, too .

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! There should be more chapters posted soon. You can find me on tumblr @ bevmarsh-elhop  
> Let me know if you like this and comment, it would mean a lot and gives me more motivation to continue. <3 :)


End file.
